Sunrise
by Kait
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh's feelings are revealed, and they spend a tender night in the Hummer together.
1. Default Chapter

Little note about Kait here: I'm a shipper with a one-track mind. Ideally I try to think of plots better than t.ex the car ran out of gas in a deserted area and they had to huddle together to keep warm, but if that's what it takes to get the shipper couple in the position I want them...so be it! I like angst and mush, and when I write fanfiction, it's purely for the purposes of shipper fulfillment and emotional satiation :) Oh yeah...and I generally ignore the about entering different characters heads/POV or whatever...I just do whatever it takes to make the story as shippy as possible!

by Kait  
Summary: A fluffy how-they-began H/C fic.  
Rating: I'd recommend the reader be at least a preteen.  
Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer owns Horatio and Calleigh...I'm just letting them out to play ;)

This story is dedicated to Lanah, whom I don't even know, but she wrote the first CSI:M fic Sun Rise. When she posted hers I had to email her to tell her I was writing my own . She was a good sport about it!

Now touch my teeth with your lips/Touch my world with your fingertips Sarah Brightman, Who Wants To Live Forever

Calleigh had her clipboard open and balanced on her knee as Horatio drove the Hummer towards the crime scene they were returning to. It was north of the city and a bit of a drive, but it was the evening so there wasn't much traffic. The case they were working on was huge and Calleigh was trying to get some paperwork done on the way. She wasn't having much luck, though...she was finding it difficult to concentrate.

The reason Calleigh was having trouble concentrating had a lot to do with the man sitting next to her. Calleigh had always had a good relationship with her lieutenant, they respected each other as colleagues, and over the years they'd worked together, become friends. ...Friends. That was Calleigh's problem at the moment.

Calleigh couldn't quite pinpoint when she'd started feeling something more for Horatio, and she had no good explanation as to why. She only knew that somehow, somewhere along the line, things had changed...Horatio Caine had become more than a colleague to her. A smile from him made her day, a touch had her soaring... Calleigh was in love, she was sure of it. Only it was one-sided, and it was so hard. There were times Calleigh wondered if perhaps he did feel something for her, but she was so overwhelmed by her own feelings she usually dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Calleigh had a sunny disposition and she always wore her heart on her sleeve. She'd never tried to mask her feelings like this before, and it was so hard for her. It wore on her soul to hide. She'd asked herself over and over why she just didn't tell him how she felt, but she knew the answer to that already. The stakes were simply too high. It was cowardly she knew, but she couldn't risk it. If he didn't return her feelings, she'd be shattered. At least this way, never telling him, she had hope.

Still, it had gotten to the point that Calleigh would almost as soon avoid Horatio as she would see him. It was just too painful. And in times like these-sitting beside him for a long drive-seriously made her wonder how long she could hold up this emotional facade.

Calleigh put her pen to her paper and scribbled a few lines, at least trying to look like she was absorbed in her work.

You okay, Calleigh? You've been pretty quiet. Horatio noted right then, glancing over at her.

Oh...I'm just tired. Calleigh lied, offering him a smile. Well, she was, actually...but that wasn't why she was quiet.

Well, no wonder...you've been working this case for how many days straight? Horatio asked her.

she told him. She'd worked over the weekend, too. I'm fine, though. she reassured him. It'll be good to get this done.Hopefully we can get it finished tonight. Horatio agreed. We could both use a good night's sleep at this point. Calleigh said, willing heat down from her cheeks. Even an innocent comment like this could set her off these days. That made it hard to be with Horatio, too...she had this paranoia she was giving off some kind of vibe. Calleigh's nights and her waking dreams had gotten so vivid lately it seemed impossible he couldn't at least sense her feelings.

But once again there was nothing, and Calleigh didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She just stared down at her paper, and Horatio drove.

The crime had occurred at a bed-and-breakfast house on the beach. There were multiple rooms and various suites throughout the large old house, and the owners had lived there as well. They'd been murdered, and the investigation had later revealed that their teenage son had his own business: dealing drugs out of the home. This called for a more thorough processing of this boy's bedroom.

Horatio pulled up in the driveway of the enormous house. Calleigh grabbed her kit and exited the vehicle. The evening was balmy and breezy, and Calleigh inhaled a breath of fresh air, looking over at the ocean through the palm trees as she waited for Horatio to gather his equipment.

Okay...so you're doing the boy's room... I'll check the over the garage again. Horatio said.

Sounds good. Calleigh said, beginning to walk towards the house with him.

Calleigh spent the better part of the next hour processing the room for fingerprints and trace evidence. She was feeling awfully tired by the end of it, and she was glad to hear Horatio's footsteps on the stairs. He was done, too...they could go home. Hey, Horatio. she called. I'm almost done... Horatio said. Hey, what are you doing in here? he asked, entering the room.

What do you mean? Calleigh asked, looking over from her task.

Are you processing this room, too? Horatio asked her.

Calleigh repeated.

I thought we were going over the other room. Horatio said, sounding a bit confused as well. You know...the boy's bedroom.What's this? Calleigh asked. 

It's...one of the guest rooms. Horatio said.

You are kidding me. Calleigh said in dread. Then where's the boy's room?Just over here. Horatio said, indicating to across the hall.

Calleigh walked out into the hallway with him, looking at the room he pointed to. I processed the wrong room. she said in disbelief. Oh my god... she closed her eyes. We came all the way out here for me to process the wrong room!Well...maybe we'll get something new anyway. Horatio tried to tell her. We can come back and do the other another time.

Calleigh wasn't even listening. I'm sorry, Horatio. she said feelingly. I'm so sorry...Oh, Calleigh...don't be sorry. We shouldn't have come back here tonight...it was too much. Horatio said dismissively.

The wasted time as well as the humiliation of processing the wrong room-what kind of CSI was she-rose up like a heat within Calleigh. I can't believe it. she muttered.

Horatio's brow furrowed a little. It's okay, Calleigh. he said.

Well...I'm going to come back tomorrow...8am I'll be back here. Calleigh said determinedly. She took one barrette out of her hair as she spoke and then mashed it back in, as though fixing her hair would fix her problem now.

Calleigh...it's after midnight now. Horatio pointed out. And it's an hour's drive back to the city. You've already been working for 16 hours...give yourself a rest. We can come back another time. he said. This house has been sitting empty for days...it can wait a little longer.

Calleigh rubbed her eyes with her fists. I'm just so mad...it's just so dumb... she said. I can't believe I did that...

She was such a perfectionist, Horatio thought. She worked so hard...and she was so hard on herself, too. he said softly. It's okay, Calleigh. I'm telling you...it's all right.

Calleigh didn't answer, she just pressed her fingers to her temples. Are you okay? Horatio asked after a moment. She didn't answer. Do you have a headache? he tried again.

Calleigh briefly glanced at him and then looked away. She shook her head. I don't know. she said wearily. I just don't know... His eyes...those eyes looking at her.

Horatio began again. Don't worry about it. Come on...let's go. You look so tired.

His voice, his tender words. Calleigh sucked in a breath.

Horatio said, reaching out take her arm.

His hand on her arm. Calleigh was tired and frustrated and emotional already, and his touch just broke her. It absolutely and completely smashed any remaining control she had over herself and her feelings. Calleigh's eyes began to sting and she knew she was going to cry.

Horatio said once more.

Calleigh put her hands over her face as she burst into tears.

Horatio said, surprised. He reached for her hands that covered her eyes. Hey, Calleigh... He tried to gently take one hand away, but she wouldn't let him. She just cried, her whole body convulsing with the force of her upset. She sank to the floor, sobbing.

Oh, my. Horatio said, almost to himself. She was a lot more upset than he thought. He knelt on the floor beside Calleigh.

I think...that you've had it, Cal. Horatio said gently, reaching for her and tugging her closer to him. I think that's just about enough for Calleigh Duquesne today. he said rhetorically. She was limp now, and she molded to him, still in tears.

Horatio patted her back and stroked the hair from her face, his fingers tender. It wasn't often Calleigh needed comforting, but if she did...he wanted to be there for her. She was so strong, so independent... It was one of the things that endeared her to him, but Horatio almost wished she wouldn't try and be so strong all the time. ...A part of him loved holding her like this, wanted to take care of her. Oh, Calleigh. Horatio whispered, to her and for his own thoughts as well. He held Calleigh a little tighter and rocked her gently. It's okay. he whispered.

It took a few minutes, but Horatio eventually felt Calleigh reaching up between them and wiping her face. She was still sniffling and crying a little, but she wasn't hysterical. Horatio patted her back and began to gently disentangle her from his arms. he said softly. That's a little better, hey, Cal?

She didn't answer, and he leaned back to study her. Her face was pink and she was still crying. She just looked at Horatio, her eyes large and tremulous. His heart tugged for her.

It's okay, sweetheart. Horatio said gently. Everyone needs a break, Calleigh. Even you. he said, stroking her hair.

Calleigh was just looking at his face, and all she could think was _oh god...this is awful, it's so wron_g... Calleigh couldn't convey why she was upset...and his only made it worse. _It's not work_, she wanted to wail. _It's you, can't you see that!_ Horatio...it's not the room. she managed through her tears. It doesn't matter, I don't care...I'll come back.Well...that's what I was thinking. Horatio said gently, though he sounded a little confused. It would be a good idea to come back another day, start fresh.

Calleigh pushed her face back into Horatio's shoulder, crying again, feeling so helpless. He didn't a have a clue...

Horatio was just confounded at this point. Something was terribly amiss here. Oh, Calleigh...tell me what's wrong. Horatio said gently, sifting through her hair. Tell me what's making you so upset. Please.

Calleigh clutched Horatio and just sobbed into neck. He held her so tenderly and she let him; she stayed in his arms, knowing it might be the only opportunity she got to feel this way. Calleigh was so tired of holding back and so exhausted in general...she knew the truth was going to come out now.

Calleigh tried to memorize the feeling of being held by Horatio. Taking in his warmth, his scent...Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into his neck. She felt Horatio stroking her back, asking her again what was wrong. Finally, reluctantly, Calleigh drew her head back.

Calleigh, what's the matter? Horatio asked again, his brow knitted in concern. Tell me, please. ...I don't like to see you so upset.

His earnestness was innocence to Calleigh. She knew that after this, nothing would be the same again. Horatio...I just have to tell you something...it's so hard for me to say it but I have to... I just have to say that I love you. Calleigh managed through tears.

Horatio asked. For once in his life, he sounded stunned.

I love you... Calleigh whimpered again. He knew now, there was no going back...Calleigh threw her arms around his neck and held on; there was nothing left to lose. She shut her eyes tightly and squeezed.

Horatio's hand went up to Calleigh's hair instinctively, cupping her head and stroking her hair. He was silent a moment, just touching her. Finally he drew back to look at her.

Calleigh Duquesne. Horatio said finally. He searched her eyes, now clear green from her crying spell. One hand went up to tentatively cup her soft cheek. He went to speak, and then put his head down, shaking it.

Calleigh looked at him, her eyes watery. Say something. she whispered, her voice ragged.

Horatio opened his mouth, then closed it. Calleigh, I... His voice trailed off. I...I feel the same. I love you, too. he managed.

Calleigh thought she'd never seen Horatio Caine look more vulnerable. That struck her even before his words did... You do? she whispered.

Horatio nodded ever so slightly.

Calleigh gasped softly. She was at a loss for words and she just started to cry again. she whispered. She put her arms around his neck and sank into him, in tears.

She could feel him patting her back, stroking it; still comforting her. _Okay, okay, you can stop crying now..._ Calleigh told herself. _This is good, you're happy..._ And she was, but the tears just wouldn't let up. She just clutched Horatio and wept...it was like an emotional tide she couldn't stem. He'd said he'd loved her...Calleigh was so overwhelmed. And she wanted so badly to look at him, to touch him, to start exploring this...but for the life of her, all she could do was cry.

It's okay, Calleigh, it's okay... Horatio was trying to soothe her; he sounded worried. Calleigh almost wanted to laugh then. This was all so crazy... She took a few deep breaths, wiped her face of tears, and gently drew herself back from Horatio's embrace.

I'm sorry. Calleigh said to Horatio, sounding almost bashful. I don't know why I'm crying, I really am happy...It's okay. Horatio told her gently. He stroked a strand of blonde hair from her face. Calleigh reached up and touched his fingers, just because she could. She smiled at him a little. She knew she must've looked like such a mess right then, but somehow...she almost didn't care. She was looking at Horatio Caine, and he was looking back at her. They'd just said they loved one another. There was something new between them that they both felt; it was tangible, yet unexplainable.

In lieu of words, Calleigh finally just put her arms around Horatio. He held her, too. She looked up at him, and he stroked her face tentatively, like he wasn't sure it was real.

I can't believe you told me that. he said to her.

I can't believe you feel the same way. I'm in shock.I know, so am I.

The two just looked at each other, still almost too stunned for words.

I have so much to say, but...I just can't think of anything right now. Calleigh told him honestly.

You don't have to say anything...it can wait. Horatio told her. ...I don't know what to say, either. he admitted.

Calleigh smiled. I know I'm happy, though. she offered shyly.

Horatio's face broke into a smile as well; the close-lipped, eyes-dancing smile that Calleigh knew so well. So am I. he whispered.

Calleigh's eyes shone with tears again, and she reached over to cup Horatio's face. Horatio took her hands and kissed them. She was still sniffling a little, and he wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks. It's okay. he said gently.

I know. Calleigh said, still sniffling a little but smiling. Thanks, Horatio.

They were quiet for a moment. Hey, Cal...maybe we should go downstairs. At least away from here. Horatio said finally. They were still sitting in the hallway outside the crime scene.

Yeah...I'm getting sore. Calleigh said. Horatio began to stand up, and held out his hand to help Calleigh up.

Calleigh took his hand and stood up as well, dusting herself off. She stretched out her stiff legs and arms a little, then took Horatio's open hand again.

Horatio and Calleigh held hands as they walked downstairs and away from the crime scene. They got as far as the front entrance and they stopped. They stood there, and it was like they were too shy to do anything but hold hands, barely looking at each other. Finally Calleigh squeezed Horatio's hand and looked up at him. His gently lined face and light blue eyes were so familiar, but the way he was looking at her was so new. There was a sense of awe in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and she knew it was for her.

Calleigh looked into his eyes and then down at his lips, her own lips parting in anticipation. Horatio bent down towards her, and Calleigh closed her eyes. Finally she tasted him, and it was like time stood still.

Calleigh was dizzy; she vaguely wondered if she was remembering to breathe. She put her arms up around Horatio's neck to steady herself and felt him embrace her in return. They kissed for what could've been a few minutes, or much longer than that... Calleigh knew nothing, no sensation but Horatio's lips against her own.

When finally they parted both were drawing in deep breaths. Calleigh rested her head against his chest and leaned against him, closing her eyes. She could feel him rubbing her back up and down. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent through his shirt, her lips instinctively grazing the thick cotton. Her heart was beating so fast. She drew in some more deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

When Calleigh looked up, Horatio was ready to meet her again. They came together, kissing again. Calleigh's hand caressed the back of Horatio's neck and he gently fisted her hair as they kissed.

Everything in Calleigh was brought to life under Horatio's lips. She kissed him back with a fervor, a passion, wanting to convey how she felt in that one kiss. It was only a kiss, but she wanted to give him her soul.

Horatio held her tightly, and the kiss deepened; they kissed with unrivalled intensity, and neither wanted to be the one to break it. Finally they were just almost panting against each other's lips, and Calleigh forced herself to part. They both breathed heavily. Calleigh leaned against Horatio's chest, and he was stroking and rubbing her back.

Calleigh said, unable to say anything else. She shook her head and laughed almost nervously. That was...nice. Horatio said, stroking her hair.

Calleigh agreed. she offered.

It was. Horatio agreed.

It had been so easy to kiss, but so difficult to find the words to talk about what they'd just shared. They stood close together, Horatio holding Calleigh's hands. Horatio took up her hands and kissed them, and she looked up at him, smiling.

How about I just hold you? Horatio suggested.

Calleigh nodded gratefully and entered his arms. She felt his arms go across her back and she responded by holding him tightly around the waist.

The smell of Horatio up close was intoxicating, and Calleigh soon wanted more, she wanted him again. She leaned her head up and began kissing Horatio's neck, working her way up to his face. Horatio responded to her with kisses of his own.

Holding each other, Horatio and Calleigh traded warm kisses. They started off tender, but became urgent; it felt like they couldn't get enough of each other, no matter how long they remained locked in embrace. Calleigh's lips were almost numb and she still didn't want to stop. It was Horatio who broke it this time, but she whimpered in protest. Her little plea earned her more kisses, and she sighed with pleasure. She wanted him just a little longer... She buried her fingers in his sandy auburn hair, keeping him close to her until she'd achieved some degree of satiation of him.

When Calleigh finally released Horatio and she was laughing, with giddiness or maybe it was lack of oxygen, she wasn't sure. She just knew she'd never been happier. Calleigh pressed her face into Horatio's chest, still laughing a little. That was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt in my life. Calleigh told Horatio breathlessly.

It was amazing. Horatio told her, his voice soft. Like nothing else... His hand stroked her hair lovingly as he gazed into her face.

Hold me, Horatio... Calleigh said impulsively, her eyes pleading of him. And he was instantly in his arms again.

Horatio held Calleigh, rocking her in his arms. They held one another again, this time for a long time. They'd been so wound up from their emotions; the stress of the day, Calleigh's tears, their passionate kissing... It was just a relief to embrace one another, to gain strength and calm from one another.

Horatio finally looked at his watch, then gave Calleigh a squeeze before he released her. Hey...it's almost two in the morning. he told her fondly, taking her hands. What do you want to do? he asked her.

I don't want to go anywhere. Calleigh said. Let's just sleep in the Hummer for a couple of hours. We've got blankets, right? she said.

We have blankets. Horatio nodded.

Calleigh smiled. she said.


	2. chapter 2

Calleigh waited as Horatio locked up the door. She took his hand and they walked down the porch steps together and towards the Hummer parked in the driveway.

They were halfway there when suddenly Calleigh put a hand on his chest and got in front of him, stopping him. She looked up at him, her eyes earnest. she began.

Horatio answered, looking down at her face intently.

Horatio, just so you know...I want to, but... I don't have anything, I'm not on anything... Calleigh said feelingly.

Oh...it's all right. Horatio reassured her. Plenty of time for that, Cal. he added, a twinkle in his eye.

Calleigh couldn't help smiling at this, and impulsively she hugged Horatio again.

Anyway...just holding you would be more than enough for now. Horatio whispered into her hair.

Calleigh could feel the tickle of his breath and her knees weakened. She put her arms up around his neck, almost hanging off him.

Horatio smiled and lifted her feet off the ground, and Calleigh squealed in delight. The sound filled Horatio with joy and he picked Calleigh up, swinging her around. Her laughter rang out in the darkness and Horatio set her down, holding onto her as she regained her bearings.

Calleigh was still laughing a little. Oh, Horatio! she said breathlessly. She hugged him and stood up on her toes to kiss him, then took his hand to go towards the vehicle. Calleigh felt so lighthearted at that moment she could've skipped alongside Horatio.

Calleigh and Horatio snuggled up in the back of the Hummer, nestled in blankets and each other. There were blankets but no pillow, but that was all right... Calleigh's head rested on Horatio's chest.

They were silent for the longest time, just holding each other. Both had waited so long that being in each others' arms alone was bliss.

Calleigh finally spoke. I love the sound of your heart. she said softly, lifting her eyes to look at Horatio.

You do know it's beating a little faster now. Horatio informed her, his eyes teasing.

Calleigh almost blushed, she was so happy. She didn't say anything but nestled her cheek against him in response, and kissed his chest. She felt his hand go up to her hair, stroking it gently.

The two fell silent again. Horatio's hand moved from Calleigh's hair down to her back, then up to her hair again. She closed her eyes momentarily, just breathing in his scent. Calleigh opened her eyes, and Horatio was playing with a strand of her hair. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

You know, Horatio...if I'd known we were going to end up like this today, I'd have worn my favorite clothes, I'd have washed my hair... Calleigh told him, her eyes dancing a little.

You look perfect. Horatio told her honestly.

You flatter me. Calleigh said, though she was pleased.

It's my first opportunity. Horatio said simply.

No, you've said things before. Calleigh said, enjoying this. That I looked good in all black...remember?

Horatio looked slightly abashed. I remember...and I haven't changed my mind. he said, coloring slightly. I'm surprised you remember... he teased her.

Calleigh giggled delightedly. You think that comment just slipped by me! she exclaimed.

Horatio shrugged. I guess I almost hoped it did... I figured it probably wasn't the best thing coming from your Lieutenant...

Calleigh shrugged. I didn't mind. she said, her eyes sparkling.

Horatio nodded. And for the record, Calleigh...I think you look good in lots of different colors. White, pink, blue...Well, there go my fantasies about wearing black for you! Calleigh teased him.

...You always look nice. Uh, but Calleigh...don't give up the fantasies. he added dryly.

Calleigh laughed. I won't, I promise. she said.

They were quiet another moment. You look nice in green...it's your coloring. Calleigh told him, sounding a little shy. I love that green shirt you have...Really... ...Because I have blue eyes, and my grandmother always said blue and green aren't supposed to go together... Horatio mused.

But you just said I looked nice in blue, and my eyes are green! Calleigh protested, giggling.

Horatio frowned, considering this. He had just said that...how did that work? But you're a woman! And you're...Calleigh. You look good in everything. he tried to explain.

Calleigh was giggling. This is so silly. she said affectionately.

I like being silly with you, Calleigh.

Now Calleigh was laughing. Horatio Caine likes being silly! This is too good. she exclaimed.

Horatio was laughing too, and Calleigh felt so close to him at that moment. Lying in the back of the Hummer with Horatio, cuddling and being silly! She'd never dreamed the day would end this way.

It was evident Horatio was feeling the same as Calleigh, because he gathered her close in his arms right then. I'm so glad we're here right now. he whispered to her.

I am, too. Calleigh said, gazing into his eyes.

They were quiet for a moment, just gazing at each other. Finally Calleigh began to kiss Horatio again.

It was so gratifying to Calleigh to want Horatio and to be able to fulfill that want... Calleigh kissed him softly but intently, wanting him to know with each kiss how she felt.

Horatio responded in kind; soft, gentle kisses to Calleigh's lips and her cheeks. She smelled so clean and good, she was so sweet and so beautiful... Horatio revered each touch of his lips to Calleigh's skin. She was a princess to him.

Being under the blankets together offered an exciting intimacy, and neither Horatio nor Calleigh could resist reaching for each other, just a little. It was tender and exquisite; wonderful for what it was and yet leaving sweet promises of things to come. Horatio and Calleigh kissed tenderly, lovingly; tentatively exploring each others' bodies as their breath mingled.

Calleigh's hands kneaded Horatio's firm chest and his hands lingered on her waist. Horatio's hand gently caressed the soft curve of Calleigh's hip, the other on the small of her back. She slipped one knee gently against his groin, making him moan softly and her giggle a little. Horatio let one hand trail across the small of Calleigh's back when her shirt pulled up...her soft flesh was irresistible. She tugged on the front of his shirt, twisting it in her hands. Their affections were reluctantly left to kisses and caresses; both knew how easy it would be to be pushed to the point of no return.

Eventually Calleigh lay back, breathing heavily. Her eyes were dark with arousal and she looked up at Horatio propped up over her. she whispered. She searched his face with her eyes.

Horatio gazed at her as well, and couldn't resist leaning down and kissed her lips once more. She responded, and they engaged in another prolonged kiss.

Horatio released her, and Calleigh rested. Her lips slightly swollen, her face moist with kisses...Calleigh reached up and stroked Horatio's cheek. He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. Horatio traced the outline of Calleigh's face, lingering on her cheekbones. He ran his finger down her nose and over her lips, gently playing over her lower lip. Calleigh instinctively kissed Horatio's finger, her eyes never leaving his.

There was so much to say, but neither of them had the words right then. Finally Horatio leaned down and just buried his face in Calleigh's neck, and she sighed with pleasure.

Calleigh's eyes were closed, and Horatio rubbed her cheek with his finger. You tired? he asked her gently.

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled at him. Mmm...not really tired... I think I'm just more relaxed than I've ever been. Calleigh admitted.

Might be a good idea to get some sleep. Horatio murmured into her hair.

As long as it's together. Calleigh told him.

Horatio smiled into her hair and nuzzled his nose into her neck. What Calleigh just said...he'd never heard anything more wonderful. He cradled Calleigh in his arms and pulled the blankets up around them. Well, there's just one problem with that. he told her affectionately.

What's that? Calleigh asked him.

Well, when we're asleep...we won't know we're together. Horatio said teasingly.

Well, that's okay. Calleigh said demurely. Maybe you'll dream about me, and when you wake up I'll be in your arms. she suggested, her eyes bright as she looked up at him.

Oh, this woman... She melted his heart. Horatio knew if he even attempted to respond to this one, it would come out incredibly sappy and mushy. He could only gaze at her.

Calleigh could sense his dumbstruck awe, and she just laughed affectionately as she reached back and took the barrettes she wore out of her hair. She shook her hair out a little and set the barrettes on the window ledge above them. Okay, I'm ready. she said, laying back and holding out her arms for him. Horatio put his arms around her, and they cuddled together quietly for a few minutes.

Calleigh was enjoying the comfort of lying in Horatio's arms, but she realized there was something she was going to have to take care of before she went to sleep. Horatio, I'm sorry... I have to get up for a minute...I have go to the bathroom. Calleigh said, reluctantly rolling out of his embrace. He let her go, his hands slipping off her body. And no, I'm not going to contaminate the crime scene. she said. I'll just...I'll just be right back. she said, getting up and heading for the door.

Horatio felt a surge of protection for her, even stronger that what he'd known before. Don't go far... he called.

I won't. Calleigh said, stepping outside and shutting the door.

Horatio sensed the automatism in her comment, and he suddenly, irrationally couldn't do enough to protect her. Crazy people, animals...who knew what was out there! It was ridiculous, but as though she had this new aura of vulnerability to her. Horatio jumped up and went over to the door, opening it.

Hey, wait... Cal, I won't look, but just humor me and do it right beside the vehicle. Horatio told her. 

Calleigh put her face in her hands for a moment and sighed. Horatio...I'm a big girl, you know. she told him, sounding somewhat amused.

Horatio looked helpless. I know, but... he trailed off. We're so far away... We don't know what's out here...

To Calleigh, Horatio was the one somehow appearing vulnerable right then, and for that she would indulge him. She sighed. All right, fine...but you'd better not look. she mock-threatened him.

Horatio bowed his head and held up his hand. I promise. he said. He ducked back through the door.

True to his word, Horatio stayed in the vehicle and even kept his head turned the other way until he heard the door open again.

Well, I guess this is one way to get comfortable with each other. Calleigh said, giggling a little self-consciously as she climbed back in the back with Horatio.

Horatio gazed at Calleigh as she carefully stepped over the equipment, making her way back to him and their little nest. She still giggled a little, her hair falling in front of her face as she bent down. He just marveled at her, watching her. She was so precious...she could just be his world.

Calleigh took off her shoes and kneeled down beside him. And was it not for the cover of darkness, the fact it was late at night, a little of Calleigh's own vulnerability shown...Horatio probably could never have said it, but he did. I just want to hold you. Horatio whispered to Calleigh, his voice almost raw with emotion.

Calleigh's eyes softened. she said gently. Of course. She was struck with tenderness as Horatio sat up and gathered her in his arms.

Horatio pulled Calleigh so close she was practically in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was warm and soft, and heavy in the most wonderful way. Smaller than him but just...supple. Horatio stroked her back and buried his face in her warm neck for a moment. He kissed her upper arm and stroked her soft blonde hair. He felt her soft breath on his skin, and he held her tighter. She was so real in his arms.

Calleigh closed her eyes, feeling such intensity for the man who held her. She sighed with pleasure and responded to Horatio by nuzzling his face with her lips and her nose. Calleigh then began gently batting her eyelashes against Horatio's cheek. She didn't know if he would get the significance, if he even knew what they were...but to her they conveyed tenderness and affection, and she wanted to give them to him.

Horatio breathed, overwhelmed by her responsiveness.

Mmm, Horatio... Calleigh whispered. She grazed his face with kisses and looked at him, her eyes lidded. Horatio leaned in and kissed her soft lips, and they just gazed at each other. Horatio reached up to stroke Calleigh's hair again.

And then, holding her back to support her, Horatio gently lay Calleigh down on the floor of the Hummer. He drew the blankets up over them, laying down beside Calleigh. He slipped one arm under her head for her to rest on, and moved his body closer to hers. He kissed her forehead gently, then her cheeks and her lips. Calleigh responded with a few soft kisses of her own.

Horatio squeezed her. Holding you is the best feeling in the world. he whispered, his voice husky.

Calleigh's smile was the most beautiful reward. She kissed him once last time, then tightened her grip on him and sighed.

And for the very first time, Horatio and Calleigh fell asleep in each others' arms.

Calleigh awoke to an unfamiliar hardness against her back and a pair of familiar blue eyes gazing down at her. Horatio. In an instant Calleigh remembered everything, and a rush of happiness washed over her. She smiled.

Hey, Cal. Horatio said affectionately. Good morning...Hi...what time is it? Calleigh asked, reaching up to stroke his face.

He took her hand and kissed it. he answered.

How long have you been awake? Calleigh asked him.

Horatio shrugged slightly. About twenty minutes. he told her.

What have you been doing? she asked.

Horatio's eyes danced. Watching you. he said, as though it were obvious.

A little smile played on Calleigh's lips. she told him, though she was pleased.

You've still got tears on your cheeks from last night...poor thing. Horatio noted, stroking her face. He could see the the shiny streaks in the dim morning light.

Calleigh smiled. I would've thought you'd have kissed them all off. she said playfully.

I guess not...I'll have to try harder... Horatio murmured. He leaned down and began kissing her cheek.

Calleigh murmured, unable to help it. She closed her eyes and lay still for a moment, enjoying Horatio's kisses to her face. She arched her back, stretching out and sighing. That feels so nice, Horatio. she murmured.

Good... Hey, are you still tired? he asked, stroking her hair. You want to go back to sleep?

Calleigh opened her eyes and shook her head. Now that I'm awake, I want to be with you. she said almost shyly. Sleeping is a waste...It's not if you're tired. Horatio told her, but he was secretly pleased at this comment. So what do you want to do? You want to stay in here... Or do you want to go down to the beach?

Calleigh's eyes lit up. she said. She sat up, combing through her long hair with her fingers. She straightened out her clothes and Horatio turned to a box in the back and began to dig through it.

We've got some granola bars here...should we take them with us? Horatio suggested.

Calleigh said. _That should help with the morning breath..._she thought, glad for this. Horatio grabbed a few granola bars and two bottles of water, and he and Calleigh exited the vehicle.

The pre-dawn world was cool and slightly breezy. Horatio took Calleigh's hand as they began walking towards the beach. It was deserted so early, with only a few swirling gulls in the distance for company and the sound of the tide.

Horatio and Calleigh sat down in the sand in front of a washed-up log, about fifty yards from the foaming water. Horatio leaned against the log and Calleigh sat down in between in his legs. She leaned back against him, and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. Contentedly, she leaned back against him.

After a moment's thought, Calleigh reached back into Horatio's jacket and fished in his pocket for a granola bar.

Horatio laughed. Help yourself. he said wryly. Calleigh giggled as well, opening the package. She took a bite, then held it back for Horatio to take a bite as well. He did. They were silent a moment, chewing the granola bars. Horatio opened one of the water bottles as well, and they both drank from it. Calleigh took the bottle and ground a little spot in the sand for it beside them. Horatio put his arms back around her.

It's beautiful here. Calleigh commented.

It's lovely. Horatio agreed. So quiet...And the air feels so nice. Calleigh added. So fresh... A slight breeze blew up, and Calleigh shivered a little.

You cold? Horatio asked her.

Oh...not really. Calleigh said, smiling at him.

You want my jacket? he asked, rubbing her back.

I think I'm okay. We'll get warm if we're together... And besides...I've got more body fat than you, you know. she teased him playfully.

A smile touched Horatio's lips. Just the right amount. he told her.

Ooh...right answer! Calleigh teased him, although she truly was pleased at this response.

Horatio squeezed her tighter, and began to rock her a little in his arms, back and forth. They were quiet a moment, and then Calleigh spoke. I can't believe this is real, Horatio. she said, sighing.

Neither can I. Horatio said softly.

There was another silence. Calleigh looked back at Horatio, and found him gazing at her. she asked affectionately.

Horatio shrugged slightly. I'm just thinking of all the things I'm going to get to say to you now. he told her.

Like what? Calleigh asked, intrigued.

Horatio shrugged again. Like how much I love your hair... How beautiful your eyes are...

Calleigh smiled, and it lit up her whole face.

What that smile does to me... Horatio added.

Calleigh laughed out loud then. she said affectionately, a happy flush creeping up on her cheeks.

Calleigh truly was flattered at Horatio's words, but the comment about her hair made her feel a little self-conscious. She hadn't brushed it, and she knew it must be a tangled mess. She combed through her hair with her fingers awkwardly, and then remembered she had some elastics in her pocket from yesterday. She reached for them.

Horatio looked at Calleigh as she cocked her head to one side and began fashioning a braid. He watched in quiet fascination as her fingers expertly weaved her hair into the braid and wrapped it in an elastic. When it was finished he reached out to touch it; he couldn't help himself. He stroked the one braid as Calleigh fixed the other side. She finished the second braid, and leaned back against him. There, that felt better...

You look so cute with braids in your hair. Horatio told her fondly.

Calleigh turned her head to look back at him, her eyes bright. That another one of those things you were wanting to say? she asked affectionately.

Horatio pretended to sigh. It was. he admitted.

Calleigh giggled and leaned back against him. I think I'm gonna like this. she said, sounding content.

They were quiet for a minute, and then Horatio gently pressed his face against the back of Calleigh's head, brushing his lips along the part in her hair. Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the tickle. Horatio gently blew air along the part, making Calleigh giggle. He then picked up her braids and put them to the top of her head, trying to tie them in a knot. Horatio, what are you doing! Calleigh exclaimed, laughing now.

Calleigh...I'm a scientist. There are all sorts of things I'm curious about...your hair is just one of them!

Calleigh was still laughing. You're too much, Horatio. she said fondly. She took one braid and tickled his face with the tail.

Horatio was chuckling, too. Okay, I'll stop teasing you now. he said, kissing her cheek.

Why? I like it. Calleigh said playfully.

Horatio just kissed her again and he put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Calleigh leaned back against him and put her arms over his, keeping them in place. Horatio kissed her neck a few times, and the two fell into a comfortable silence once again. The day was getting lighter, and bright streaks of red and yellow were beginning to appear in the sky.

Finally Horatio spoke. Calleigh...when you told me yesterday... How long had you felt that way? he asked reflectively.

Oh...a long time. Months. Calleigh confessed. How about you? she asked curiously.

Horatio looked out into the ocean. he said softly.

Calleigh's breath caught in her throat, and she gazed at Horatio's profile. She studied the side of his face for a moment, then reached up to cup his cheek. she echoed softly.

Horatio nodded, and Calleigh could see the traces of pain still in his eyes. She searched his face, and, not knowing quite what to say, she leaned up and kissed him. We have a lot to make up for. she said.

Horatio took her hand and kissed it. We're going to make up for it now. he told her.

Calleigh smiled. We've already started. she said.

Horatio nodded, looking at his watch. The last six hours have been...amazing. he said, only slightly tongue-in-cheek.

Calleigh chuckled as she settled back against him. Six hours and counting. she concurred.

Horatio took in the crinkles of her cheek as she still smiled from his comment. His eyes caressed the white gold of her hair, her delicate eyelashes and down the bridge of her nose. He'd teased Calleigh about all the things he had to say to her, but...he really hadn't been kidding. Such strong emotions swirled inside of him as he watched her. _Every time you smile like that, my heart swells. I could never get enough of you. You're so beautiful. You're the light of my life._ Horatio thought these things silently to himself as he held Calleigh Duquesne in his arms. In time, he'd tell her all of them, and more.

The sun's coming up. Calleigh noted, squinting slightly at the bright light on the horizon.

Indeed it is. Horatio agreed.

Calleigh looked back at him, knowing he meant something more.

For us. Horatio told her.

Calleigh smiled.


End file.
